The field of the invention relates to a self-standing display device for displaying objects, the device being particularly applicable for displaying cut or dried flowers, foliage and the like.
The use of containers such as pots or vases, firstly to physically hold a number of cut or dried flowers in a desired display arrangement and secondly to be aesthetically pleasing in their own right, and contribute to the said arrangement is well known.
Throughout this specification the term xe2x80x98flowersxe2x80x99 should be taken to include flowersxe2x80x94both cut and driedxe2x80x94and foliage, plants in soil, as well as three-dimensional artistic works, such as sculpture.
Similarly, xe2x80x9cflowers or the likexe2x80x9d is intended to indicate such elongate display items as pens, combs, etc. as being amongst the unexpectedly advantageous uses of the invention. A typical vase comprises a receptacle, capable of retaining water, into which the stalks of cut flowers can be inserted. The water normally acts to prolong the length of time in which the flower retains a freshly cut appearance. The vase can naturally be used without the water where dried flowers are to be displayed. A number of modifications on the basic design of vase are known. For example, vases are known which have the feature of more than one area available in which a plant or other decorative feature can be placed. This can take the form of a lid having a plurality of holes through which plant stalks are placed.
The vases as described above have a number of disadvantages. Firstly, the vase is usually of a fixed height and so cannot be modified to accommodate flowers or decorations of a length for which the vases are suited. This is a particular problem where the stem of a cut flower is cut back by small amounts during display the cutting increasing the display life of the flower. A number of suitable vases must therefore be kept by the user, which can require a large storage space. Secondly, where the case has one or more distinct parts, such as a lid described above, if one of these parts breaks the whole vase becomes unusable, and must be thrown away. Thirdly, certain vases, particularly those having a long thin shape are difficult to clean, and can attract unwanted algal growth if not cleaned and dried sufficiently well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vase which addresses the above problems.
The following patent specifications are the most relevant currently known to the applicant:
In its broadest aspect, the invention presents a self-standing display device for displaying flowers or the like, the display device comprising: a base; display unit means in the form of a walled vase-like retainer; connecting means linking such display unit means removably to one of the base and another display unit as appropriate, receiving means being provided on one of said base and said display unit means to engage a corresponding connecting means, whereby a stack of such units can be built up as desired and wherein said connecting means and said receiving means, when engaged together, are rotatable relative to one another, whereby the position of the display unit means may be adjusted by the user of said device when the device is assembled.
In a subsidiary aspect of the invention, the receiving means of the display unit means comprises boss means projecting to a height which is substantially the same as the height of the wall of its associated display unit. According to a further subsidiary aspect of the invention, the height of the vase-like retainer means measures at least one fifth of the measurement across the rim of the vase-like retainer means. This feature is particularly advantageous because it provides the display device with greater stability as it optimises distribution of the weight and bending moment in the display device.
A further subsidiary aspect of the present invention becomes apparent when said boss means projects to a height which is more than the height of the wall of its associated display unit.
This feature is particularly advantageous because when the boss means projects past the height of the wall of the display unit, it enables the space between the display units to be increased without requiring the insertion of spacers.
In a subsidiary aspect of the present invention, the display device comprises a column and boss means sufficiently hollow to allow the passage of the entire or part of the column through the entire height of said boss means.
This is particularly advantageous as it permits the stacking of the display units onto the column.
In a further subsidiary aspect of the invention, the diameter of the column decreases from its base to its top and the diameters of the bosses of the successive display units correspondingly decrease in order to space the successive display units.
This feature is particularly advantageous because it permits the stacking of the display units onto a column and spacing these apart without requiring the use of spacers.
The base can comprise a removable base unit on which the mass of the device is supported. The base unit can thus be made broader when required, to prevent the device from tipping over. The base unit can also be changed simply to alter or improve the aesthetic appeal of the device. For ease of attachment, the base unit is preferably threadably mounted to the self-supporting base. The base unit optionally includes a port through which a weighting material can be added to increase the mass of the base unit and stabilise the device when required. The base unit can optionally comprise a housing to receive ballast means.
The base preferably comprises one or more apertures to receive display objects, to afford the user greater flexibility in the placement of the display objects.
The display unit is preferably capable of retaining a liquid, to enable water and nutrients to be provided to, for example, plants or cut flowers supported by the display unit.
The display unit preferably comprises an integral surface into which a part of an object to be displayed can be inserted and retained. The arrangement of the objects is thereby facilitated. The surface is conveniently formed of a rigid foam which an also absorb water and nutrients.
The connector member of the or each display unit is advantageously of a generally tubular shape to enable it to be inserted into correspondingly sized receiving means on the base support unit. The connector member conveniently includes one or more seals to give a firmer grip and prevent any liquid accidentally entering the support. The or each display unit preferably includes receiving means to receive a connector member from another display unit. A larger display can be built by addition of display units onto each other.
The device may include a base having a plurality of receiver apertures adapted to receive the stalks of flowers. In such a case, one or more of the said apertures may also be adapted to receive one of the connecting members of the device.